Eduard Albert Meier
thumb|„Billy“ Eduard Albert Meier Biografia Primi contatti in Bülach (Zurigo) a 5 anni Eduard Albert Meier, più semplicemente chiamato Billy Meier, è una cittadino svizzero il quale sostiene di aver avuto ripetuti contatti, sia fisici che telepatici con esseri umani provenienti dal sistema Plejaren. I contatti tra Billy e gli extraterrestri, secondo quanto afferma lo stesso Meier, iniziarono nel 1942 quando Billy aveva 5 anni. Era il due giugno 1942, quando Billy, con suo padre, si trovava dietro la loro casa. Ad un tratto, asserisce Meier, un impulso lo spinse a guardare verso il cielo e dopo circa 10-15 minuti, afferma di avere visto una specie di fulmine che scese verso la chiesa del paesino. Sempre secondo le affermazioni di Billy Meier, successivamente l'oggetto girò verso destra, in direzione della sua casa, e fu lì che disse di avere visto un grande disco di metallo di circa duecentocinquanta metri di diametro che volava via. La vicenda si sarebbe svolta a Bülach dove Billy è nato e cresciuto. Questo paesino si trova nei pressi di Zurigo. Allora Billy chiese a suo papà cosa fosse stato, ed il padre rispose che probabilmente era un'arma segreta di Hitler. Ma Billy pur avendo solo 5 anni, non gli credette, in quanto aveva già visto gli aerei tedeschi e svizzeri volare nel cielo. A confronto con quello che aveva visto, gli aerei, gli sembravano veramente molto primitivi. Da quel giorno, sentì lo stimolo di osservare il cielo, sia di giorno che di notte, dove afferma di avere visto spesso delle luci simili a stelle che viaggiavano alte nel cielo, ma di satelliti artificiali in orbita attorno alla terra, non ce ne erano ancora a quell'epoca. Billy disse di aver visto degli oggetti strani anche durante le ore diurne, poi, un giorno, cominciò a sentire nella sua mente una voce che lo spinse a cercare delle risposte. Secondo contatto, in confessione il sacerdote gli rivela di sapere Billy afferma che questo gli successe un'altra volta anche nell'autunno del 1942. Egli, a causa di questa esperienza, si spaventò molto ed andò così a riferire al sacerdote del suo paese, tutto quello che pensò di avere visto e sentito. Secondo quanto racconta Billy Meier, con estrema sorpresa seppe che questa persona era già a conoscenza di questi fatti, ed era anche a conoscenza dell'esistenza degli UFO. Sembra che il pastore spiegò a Billy che tutto quello che sentiva e vedeva, si riferiva ad una forma di telepatia, e che non avrebbe dovuto avere paura. Così Billy cercò di riflettere su quelle voci che aveva sentito, ed alle quali aveva anche provato a rispondere. Prima abduction di Billy Meyer A suo dire, finalmente un bel giorno, Billy sentì che i suoi pensieri avevano trovato contatto, così nel novembre dello stesso anno, mentre Billy faceva una passeggiata in un grande prato nei pressi di Bülach, afferma che vide scendere dal cielo un oggetto di metallo a forma di pera. Egli disse che dopo l'atterraggio ne uscì un uomo anziano che lo prese per mano e lo portò all'interno di questo strano oggetto. Lì c'erano molti schermi, dai quali Billy capì subito che si erano librati alti nel cielo, tutto questo sempre secondo i suoi racconti. Billy spiegò che di lì a poco l'oggetto atterrò nuovamente e questo uomo anziano accompagnò a terra Billy, il quale vide l'oggetto volare via. Tutto questo sarebbe successo quando Billy aveva circa 5 anni. Passati poco meno di due anni, ed esattamente il 3 febbraio 1944, egli sentì una nuova voce nella sua testa che gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto incominciare ad apprendere. Billy si accorse che quella voce era diversa dalle precedenti, si trattava di una voce proprio all'interno della testa. Questo fatto lo spaventò molto, pensò che stesse diventando pazzo, così decise di andare nuovamente dal sacerdote per riferirgli i recenti sviluppi. L'anziano alieno Sfath L'ecclesiastico lo rassicurò nuovamente ripetendogli di non avere paura in quanto un giorno avrebbe compreso tutto. Così Billy, ascoltando queste voci, iniziò ad imparare. Sempre secondo Billy Meier, nel 1944, Sfath, l'anziano uomo incontrato sull'astronave, mandò un messaggio telepatico a Billy, e gli spiegò che avrebbe avuto una missione ed un compito molto importante da sostenere. Sembrerebbe che gli comunicò anche che egli stesso l'avrebbe istruito, ma che solamente il piccolo Meier avrebbe dovuto decidere se accettare o meno il compito propostogli. Sempre nel 1944, Billy sentì telepaticamente Sfath, il quale gli comunicò che avrebbe dovuto aspettare due minuti lì dove si trovava, e che non avrebbe dovuto spaventarsi. Continuando il suo racconto Billy Meier disse che di lì a poco, Sfath atterrò con la sua astronave e fece salire nuovamente Billy su di essa. Continua affermando che dopo il decollo, salirono nel cielo per circa 70 km, e Sfath spiegò a Billy che avrebbero ivi stazionatoun per un paio d’ore, il tempo che fù necessario a Sfath per rendere edotto Billy sui dettagi della circostanza. Pare che in seguito Sfath prese una strana apparecchiatura che posò delicatamente sul capo del bambino, la quale avrebbe avuto la funzione di attivare tutta la conoscenza latente di Billy. Morte di Sfath, sostituito da Asket Fu un'esperienza veramente straordinaria. Billy e Sfath sarebbero rimasti successivamente in contatto telepatico molto a lungo. Sfath sarebbe morto proprio in quell'anno, solo un paio d'ore più tardi Billy sentì una nuova e gradevole voce nella sua mente. Questa voce era molto più giovane e squillante della precedente. Egli afferma che solo in seguito apprese che la nuova voce apparteneva ad un essere umano di sesso femminile di nome Asket. Lei sarebbe un'extraterrestre proveniente da un Universo parallelo al nostro. Billy afferma che, negli anni successivi della sua vita, viaggiò per venti anni, girando per circa quaranta paesi tra Asia, Africa ed Europa, facendo diversi mestieri, ed in particolare in India dove avrebbe avuto ripetuti contatti con Asket. Incidente stradale del 1965 Il cinque agosto 1965, Billy ebbe un incidente stradale a causa del quale venne amputato il suo braccio sinistro. Lo scopo principale della sua vita attuale sarebbe di imparare il più possibile su argomenti spirituali al fine di giungere ad una grande conoscenza in materia. Tutto quello che Billy Meier avrebbe fatto e farebbe tuttora, gli servirebbe allo scopo di essere preparato al meglio per divulgare in massima onestà, le preziose informazioni passategli dai suoi amici dello spazio. Sempre secondo Billy Meier, il 28 gennaio 1975 iniziarono altri contatti con la extraterrestre Semjase (E.T. di tipo nordico) proveniente dal pianeta Erra, nelle Pleiadi. Questi contatti sarebbero iniziati quando Billy stava lavorando nel suo studio. Ad un tratto avrebbe sentito un impulso nella sua mente che lo spinse a prendere la sua macchina fotografica e ad uscire di casa. Billy prese allora il suo apparecchio fotografica e partì con il suo ciclomotore. Quando arrivò vicino ad un bosco, vide all'improvviso scendere dall’alto un disco volante.Vi si avvicinò senza timore e fece le prime fotografie. Successivamente all’atterraggio sarebbe uscito dal disco volante un essere umano di sesso femminile. Le sue sembianze sarebbero state le stesse di un essere umano terrestre. Lei si sarebbe diretta subito verso Billy ed insieme si sarebbero seduti su un prato. Avrebbe così avuto inizio il primo contatto tra Semjase e Billy Meier. Da allora fino ad oggi egli afferma che ci sono state alcune centinaia di contatti. In alcuni suoi contatti avrebbe anche viaggiato nello spazio a bordo di astronavi Plejaren. Accumula informazioni per l'associazione FIGU Egli dice di avere vissuto esperienze veramente speciali e dopo tanti anni avrebbe accumulato un numero ragguardevole di informazioni. Tutti i presunti contatti sono stati trascritti con precisione, e sono oggi disponibili, esclusivamente presso l'associazione FIGU, in lingua tedesca ed inglese. Dal 1995, anno nel quale i Plejaren avrebbero completato la loro missione, loro avrebbero secondo Billy Meier lasciato definitivamente il nostro pianeta, i contatti tra Billy ed i Plejaren continuerebbero sporadici ed a livello privato, in modo comunque non ufficiale. Altri autori hanno scritto a riguardo della storia di Billy Meier e molti articoli sono spesso presenti su moltissime riviste, nonostante siano passati più di 25 anni va detto che il caso è ancora aperto ed attuale. Si può affermare che le immagini in possesso di Billy Meier e della associazione FIGU, sono e restano in assoluto le più belle e nitide foto di dischi volanti mai scattate al mondo. Tali immagini, scattate da Billy Meier, sono diverse centinaia e sono a disposizione a titolo gratuito per i curiosi che volessero visionarle personalmente. I Plejaren, questa razza descritta da Billy Meier avrebbero comunicato a Billy stesso che fino ad oggi lui sarebbe la sola persona contattata da loro e di conseguenza chi afferma di avere contatti con questi esseri umani provenienti dal sistema Plejaren affermerebbe il falso. Ulteriori riferimenti * Kinder, Gary (1987) Light Years: An Investigation into the Extraterrestrial Experiences of Eduard Meier''ISBN 0-87113-139-0 * Moosbrugger, Guido. ''And Still They Fly ISBN 0-9711523-1-4 * Meier, Eduard Albert, Through Space and Time: A Photo Journal of ''Billy Eduard Albert Meier'' ISBN 0-9711523-5-7 * Stevens, Wendelle C., Message from the Pleiades, Vol. 1: The Contact Notes of Eduard Billy Meier ISBN 0-934269-14-9 * Stevens, Wendelle C., Message from the Pleiades, Vol. 2: The Contact Notes of Eduard Billy Meier ISBN 0-934269-24-6 * Stevens, Wendelle C., Message from the Pleiades, Vol. 3: The Contact Notes of Eduard Billy Meier ISBN 0-934269-28-9 * Stevens, Wendelle C., Message from the Pleiades, Vol. 4: The Contact Notes of Eduard Billy Meier ISBN 0-934269-30-0 * Stevens, Wendelle C., UFO Contact from the Pleiades: A Preliminary Investigation Report ISBN 0-9608558-2-3 * Stevens, Wendelle C., and Lee Elders, UFO... Contact from the Pleiades, Volume 1 ISBN 0-937850-02-0 * * * * Talmud Jmmanuel: The Clear Translation in English and German (Isa Rashid, Eduard Meier, J. H. Ziegler & B. L. Greene): ISBN 978-0-9711523-3-5 * In Search of Truth & Freedom (Dietmar Rothe), ISBN 0-9677453-2-2 * King of Travelers: Jesus Lost Years In India (Edward T. Martin): ISBN 0-9672408-3-2 * The Meier Contacts: The Key To Our Future Survival (Michael Horn) (2004) (video) Collegamenti interni * Abduction * Contattista * Pleiadi * Ufologia * Ufolgia scientifica * Ufologia europea ** Angelo Dibitonto ** Cesare Ramotti ** Corrado Malanga ** Franco Lanari ** Roberto Pinotti DVD * Contact (Wendelle C. Stevens, Tom Welch, Lee und Brit Elders, Switzerland 1978) * The Meier Chronicles (Wendelle C. Stevens, Tom Welch, Lee und Brit Elders, Switzerland 1979) * Beamship – The Metal (Nippon TV, USA 1985) * Beamship – The Movie Footage (Nippon TV, Switzerland 1979) * The Meier Contacts: The Key To Our Future Survival (Michael Horn, USA 2004) * The Silent Revolution Of Truth (Tichá revoluce pravdy) (Michael Horn, USA 2007) Collegamenti esterni * Billy Meier - Homepage * Billy Meier - FIGU, portale internazionale * FIGU-Landesgruppe Italia * Billy Meier - Figu Arabic Website آول موقع عربي بيلي ماير و فيقو * Steelmark Books (English Billy Meier Publisher) * Michael Horn - Exploring the Billy Meier UFO Contacts * James Moore's Meier Wiki - The Largest Collection of English-language Contact Reports * Michael Horn's guest appearance on Paranormalis * James Deardorff's Talmud Jmmanuel Website * Bibliography of English-language materials * The Billy Meier UFO Case Investigation * 2004 Skeptical Report on Meier's Predictions * James Randi on Billy Meier * Billy Meier biography, tales and evidence * In Which A. W. (UK) fakes a UFO photograph just like Meier's * Pictures analysis * The Silent Revolution Of Truth, a documentary by Michael Horn including extensive video interviews with Billy Maier * Is Billy Meier the Only UFO Contactee? a documentary by Michael Horn * =Video su Billy Meier= Categoria:Ufologi europei Categoria:Spiritualità Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Personalità legate all'ufologia Categoria:Contattisti